A reflective weapon
by Mysterious Sorcerer
Summary: A new and powerful weapon is added to Ratchet's arsenal, like no other.
1. A reflective weapon

A reflective weapon:

Qwark: After shooting down the Hydro harvesters, acquiring the thruster pack, and exploring the Blarg pumping station.

Next Ratchet's ship…

Al: Before I forget there was someone I met at the comic convention.

Clank: Who did you meet?

Al: A weapon designer for Gadgetron he and I had many of the same viewpoints on what was wrong with comics being turned into Holoflims. His name was Greg, but he left the convention early because he had some company business to attend to.

Ratchet: What kind of weapons does he design?

Al: He did not tell me, he told me that he was not permitted to tell anyone. However, I must be cutting edge weapon technology. Anyways if ever run into him ask him what his online player ID is, so we can do Coop online missions.

Ratchet: Sure thing…

On Kalebo III after winning the hologuise and exploring the grind rail…

Ratchet: I wonder where this transporter goes…

Clank: My sensors indicate that it leads to Gadgetron's weapon developing center.

A loud explosion comes a building with Blarg and Warbots going in.

Ratchet: That is not good; we got to stop the Blarg.

Clank: Agreed, we just stop them from raiding the facility.

After using the transporter…

Intercom: Attention! Blarg have infiltrated the facility staff and personal evacuate to the safe house.

Ratchet: Looks like we got company…

Warbot: Ratchet detected!

Warbot: Prepare to be terminated!

Blarg soilder: No one messes with the blarg! Prepare to die lombax!

After a short firefight…looking around in the breakroom

? : Is it safe to come out?

Ratchet: Yes…the blarg have been dealt with.

?: Thank goodness, those blarg have tried several raids on this facility. Fortunately, I have kept my project safe and secure.

Clank: You must be Greg; Al talked about you on Pokitaru.

Greg: Yes Big Al, that guy is an excellent engineer. My friends here at Gadgetron call me Big G the weapon designer. He talked about two individuals Ratchet and Clank as being good friends, you must be them well it is nice to meet you two.

Ratchet: You look young for a weapon designer…

Greg: I look younger than my actually age is all Ratchet.

Clank: What were the Blarg trying to steal?

Greg: A prototype of a shield weapon called the reflection shield.

Ratchet: Reflection shield?

Greg: It is a shield based weapon that creates an energy field around the user, which reflects any kind of projectile and sends it back to sender.

Ratchet: It works on any kind of projectile?

Greg: That is right be it missile, energy bullets, bullets, and even energy beams. It does not protect against physical attacks though.

Ratchet: When will it be in for sale?

Greg: Not for some time, right now the Gadgetron bot tests have been promising, but they lack how it will respond in real life battles.

Ratchet: I could test it out for you, Clank and I could use it against the blarg.

Greg: I don't know…I only have two prototypes…not to mention if it fell into the hands of the blarg…

Clank: What if Ratchet was a Gadgetron employee, then would you lend it to him?

Greg: If you were Gadgetron employee than don't see the harm in that.

Clank: Ratchet by winning all of three hoverboard cups you technically are a Gadgetron employee.

Greg: Ratchet won all of the hoverboard cups? I have to make a quick call…

Several minutes pass…

Greg: (Turning off the video phone) Good news I just talked to Mr. Lumos, and he vouched for your credibility as being our company's representative for the Gadgetron hoverboard line. Not to mention being a Galactic ranger. Mr. Lumos will handle all of the paperwork and talk with the legal department.

Ratchet: So I can borrow the prototype?

Greg hands the prototype to Ratchet

Greg: Yes…like I said before this will **not** protect you and Clank against physical attacks. I will use the data from your real life battles to build the final product.

Ratchet: Thanks I will put it good use, say you look familiar…

Greg: Well my older sister Elaris is working for the Galactic rangers.

Clank: I sensed a family resembles to Elaris.

Greg: What can I say genius runs in the family.

Ratchet: Right…Al wanted me to ask you what your online player ID was.

Greg: Thanks Ratchet I will get back to Big Al on that one. Have fun with the reflection shield and teach those blarg a lesson. Come see me again once you upgraded the reflection shield to level five.

Qwark: Ratchet and Clank leave the facility and head back to the ship, preparing to assault the Deplantizer.

Qwark: After acquiring some raretanium, Ratchet and Clank see what upgrades were available for the reflection shield that included shield stability (increases the amount damage that the shield can reflect before short-circuiting), Raretanium (increases the drop rate of raretanium by enemies), Reflect damage (increases the damage inflicted by reflected projectiles). The last upgrade after the reflection shield upgraded to level five and became the Reflector barrier was kinetic knockback (enemies that make contact with the reflector barrier will be knocked further away by the barriers kinetic energy). The mystery cluster upgrades were triple shielding (instead of a singular shield the user is protected by three reflective energy shields), multiple projectiles (reflected projectiles fragment and hit opponents with more damage hitting a large area damaging nearby enemies). They also meet back up with Greg and he gives Ratchet and Clank the omega version of the Reflector barrier.

Shiv Helix: That is one awesome weapon it makes the user unbeatable, when I can buy it?

Qwark: It will not be for sale to the general public, only high ranking galactic officials, CEOs, and high status individuals can obtain it, besides it will not be ready for the quite a few years.

Shiv Helix: That stinks...

Solitary Bill: Too bad Too sad

Qwark: Quiet solitary Bill...now back to story


	2. Aftertalk

Aftertalk:

After the Deplantizer's destruction…

Back at the Hall of heroes

Elaris: Okay Brax a little to the left…

Brax: Come on Elaris! This chair is heavy.

Elaris: Okay perfect!

Brax: Can you explain why we are rearranging furniture in the lounge again? (Leaning against the chair)

Cora: Gadgetron has authorized the galactic rangers to be a part of the beta test for some new weapons. (Entering the lounge setting a small tray of glasses on snacks on the table)

Brax: Any idea what these new weapons are Cora? I mean what weapons could make our armory better?

Cora: Not sure…but they must be good Brax. We have to make a good first impression with the new Gadgetron galactic ranger liaison officer. He is coming this afternoon.

Brax: So who will be doing the negotiations? After all now that Captain Qwark is now in a maximum security prison on Kerwan. Who is in charge anyways?

Elaris: That would be Ratchet since Qwark named him head of the Galactic rangers, but he had something come up. Something about a prisoner called Shiv Helix escaping in his ship and he, Clank and Qwark are chasing him now.

Brax: Why are we here than? Instead of shooting down the escaped prisoner.

Cora: The ship that was stolen was galactic ranger property, so if we shoot it down. Technically we would be destroying our own property. Besides Ratchet and Clank have that covered this is important what we are doing here.

Brax: I am not one for talking; I would rather fight and shoot something.

Elaris: That is why I will be doing the talking; I just need you two here to listen to the conversation.

A guard walks in the room…

Guard: Miss Elaris the Gadgetron galactic ranger liaison officer is here.

Elaris: Great! Have another guard escort him to the lounge.

Guard: Understood.

The guard then exits the room…

Elaris, Cora, and Brax get in a huddle

Elaris: Alright everyone here is the plan we will start our talk here first, then we will see the weapons in action in the weapon firing range. After that we will see if we are interested in them.

Brax: I hope I see some big explosions from these weapons.

?: Not all weapons result in a big explosion Brax.

Elaris: That voice it can't be!

Elaris, Cora, and Brax get out of the huddle…

Elaris: Greg! So nice to see you again! How have you been?! Mother and Father have been asking about you! (Giving Greg a quick hug)

Greg: I have been super busy developing weapons for Gadgetron, so I have not had much time to visit you Elaris.

Elaris: I know the same can be said for me, but working for the galactic rangers has been keeping me busy too. We need to talk more. Maybe play some more Coop online games? So are you dating yet? Mom has been asking me.

Greg: Big Al could join us as a third player; he is a great gamer skilled at close range and long range attacks, we would claim more security nodes/checkpoints. Also dating wise you are in the same position as me Elaris, you are only two years older than me.

Brax: Hold it! What am I missing here?

Cora: Greg is Elaris's younger brother Brax.

Brax: You never told us you had a younger brother Elaris.

Elaris: Neither of you asked if I had any siblings.

Greg: It is nice to finally meet you Cora, Brax. (Greg shaking Cora and then Brax's hand) Elaris has talked about you two. Glad to hear that you two are now listening to her opinion.

Cora: Great to meet you Greg, I can see the family resembles. So you are the Gagdetron galactic ranger liaison officer?

Greg: Right everyone have a seat I will explain everything.

Greg: So I was made the liaisons officer since Ratchet was permitted to have one of the beta test weapons I was working on, so the board of directors has authorized the galactic rangers to have access to a select few beta test weapons that have passed safety regulation. Thanks to Ratchet's help I was able to perfect the reflection shield.

Brax: Reflection shield?

Greg: It is one of the weapons that I have with me, not really a weapon unless someone attacks the person using the reflection shield with a projectile attack. So I guess it is a passive aggressive weapon?

Cora: What does the reflection shield do?

Greg: That is hard to explain; perhaps a demonstration would be easier.

Elaris: I can arrange for that Greg, come on let's go to the weapon's training room.

Inside the weapon's training room viewing room…

Greg: Okay I have activated the reflection shield on one of the guards, the other guard has a combustor that has been set to stun. Well big sis give the guard the signal when you are ready.

Elaris: Alright!

Elaris signals the guard to shoot and shot from the combustor bounced off the reflection shield and the guard got knocked off the platform.

Brax: Did that shield do what I thought it did?!

Cora: Yes…it reflected the combustor shot back at the shooter!

Greg: As you just saw the reflection shield has the power to reflect projectile attacks back at the shooter. There is one drawback.

The two guards got back into their positions with one of them wearing a walloper. The signal was given and the guard hits the other guard in the chest with the walloper. The guard with reflection shield got knocked off the platform.

Elaris: It does not protect against physical attacks.

Greg: Right…at this level it will not, however if used in combat enough times, the shield can generate a powerful enough kinetic energy to send opponents who make contact with it backwards. I call this 'Kinetic Knockback" it only happens once the reflection shield reaches level five and turns into the Reflector barrier.

Brax: That is impressive I have to admit, but I was hoping for a weapon with more explosive power.

Cora: I agree with Brax on this one.

Greg: Well…there is another weapon…but it can be overwhelming. Brax think you can handle it?

Brax: There is no weapon I cannot handle.

After setting up Brax with the RYNO

Greg: Alright Brax that is the RYNO it stands for Rip You a New One, once Elaris energizes some targets open fire.

Brax: Copy that! Commence fire!

RYNO rockets and bullets went flying in the room with massive explosions left and right and the ammo ran out.

Cora: Holy cow! That was awesome! Did you see the size of those explosions Elaris?!

Elaris: That seems like too much fire power.

Brax: Too much fire power!? There is no such thing as too much fire power Elaris! I need more ammo Greg!

Greg: There is one catch with the RYNO; you are authorized to only use it if facing an opponent or opponents that are heavily armed, such as another invasion of Kerwan or a something on that scale. Also this weapon is not permitted to be used by a civilian because the company has deemed this weapon 'too dangerous and destructive for the general public".

Brax: So in other words only Cora, Ratchet, Elaris, Clank, and I have permission to use it?

Greg: Yes, but in retrospect you, Cora, and Ratchet are more likely to use it. Gadgetron is also only providing one RYNO for the Galactic rangers to use.

Brax: Only one RYNO?! Come on!

Greg: Sorry Brax but a RYNO costs a lot of bolts to make. Also I am only authorized to give one reflection shield to the galactic rangers due to the fact that in terms of manufacturing costs a reflection shield costs as much as a RYNO. They both are very high end weapons, the best of the best for the galactic rangers.

Elaris: Don't worry Greg, we will keep the reflection shield and RYNO under heavy surveillance like all of our other weapons in the Hall of Hero's.

Greg: Thanks Elaris, I will be checking in every month to make sure they are working properly. My visits should not take long, so I can stay and chat with you guys. You guys are so much fun to hang out with you; too bad Ratchet and Clank were not here. When you see those two again tell them "Greg says Hi and he will visit Veldin when they are not busy."

Elaris: I can relay the message to Ratchet and Clank for you Greg.

Cora: Come back and see us soon.

Brax: Same here kid.

Greg: Thanks guys.


End file.
